Mission Possible
by Zim'sMostLoyalServant
Summary: For the "What If..." challenge. After LotTL, Lucy attempts to resurrect the Master with his ring. Will she succeed? Bad summary, please read. Rated for a later chapter. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is in response to a challenge by I've Lost My Profile Page to make a story out of one of the oneshots in her "What If…" collection.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to RTD (or is it someone else now?), and this first chapter belongs to I've Lost My Profile Page.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Mission Possible**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy slammed the door to her husband's office behind her as she ran around to sit in the chair behind his desk- was it really her fault she still expected to see him there?- and sunk into it. Pressed tightly into her fisted hand was the all-important ring. Breath ragged, she uncurled her fist to stare at the ring.

"Now what?" Her voice sounded dull in the quiet, empty room. "Now what, Harry?"

Get the ring, he'd drilled into her head. If anything happens to me, make sure you get a hold of this ring, and don't let anyone else even look at it.

She resisted the sudden urge to throw the ring across the room. Instead she slammed it down on the table, turning in the chair- she had a sudden flash of her husband laughing over the success of one of his plans, spinning around in the chair- and shut her eyes tightly.

"Lucy."

Her heart stopped as her head snapped up, expecting to see him in the door or over her shoulder, looking at her in the way that said it would all be alright... But no, he wasn't. She was about to put it off as a hallucination when she heard her name again. Then she saw it.

On the table, coming from the ring more than likely, was a small projection. Not just any projection, but of her husband. Her Harry.

"Lucy, I need you to listen to me. First of all, don't call anyone. This message is set only to turn on when you are alone, so don't even ring for tea before I'm finished." He paused, as if trying to gather his thoughts. "Now, I'm not exactly sure what happened, not sure I want to know, but obviously something has happened to me. Sorry about that. But now's not the time. Lucy, this is a very special ring, and not just because I can record myself on it... though that is pretty interesting."

He paused again before shaking his head. "Anyway, that's not the special part. You see, I've sort of been... storing myself in this ring. Long, really boring story, tell you later. If we play this right, I'll be back to good ol' me by this time next week! Now, you need to go to Cardiff. Yes, I know, Cardiff." He made a face. "Not my choice either, sadly. Anyway, there's this rift running through the middle of Cardiff, and this ring can absorb that energy. Depending on how much of myself I put in here- Does that sound as weird to you as it does to me?- it'll take anywhere from a few hours to a few days to charge and all that nonsense. But..."

Again, he paused, a slightly uncomfortable look on his face. "But I may not... look the same. It all depends, I can't be sure. You remember what I told you about regenerating, but I don't know if this would cause one or not. If it does... well, we'll deal with it then. Oh, and Lucy if... If it doesn't work, or if there's even he smallest chance of you getting caught, whether by the Freak or the Doctor or whoever, don't do it. Stop, throw the ring away, and put me out of your mind. Me coming back isn't worth you getting hurt."

"Good luck, my Lucy. Don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled at her a second more before his hand reached to touch an invisible button and his image winked out.

Lucy brushed tears from her face she hadn't even noticed and picked up the ring, a small smile on her lips.

"Neither do I."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: There's the first chapter (hope you liked it, Savannah). I'll have the next one up as soon as possible. 'Till then, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we have chapter two of Mission Possible. For those of you who are fans of Torchwood, I thought I should let you know now that there are going to be some references to season 2.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who and Torchwood belong to RTD… well, actually, I think he's selling the rights to someone else (Thank God).**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy made sure the ring was securely in her coat pocket as she swept her gaze around the Cardiff club she was currently in. In addition to the Welsh patrons one would expect to see, the room was filled with aliens of various species, all partaking in the sort of activities one who expect to see in a nightclub.

Harry had told her of places like this. Due to Cardiff's proximity to the Rift, and the large number of aliens arriving in the city everyday, Torchwood and UNIT had set up a series of places underground for the more sentient races to "enjoy" the pleasures of Earth. Millions of pounds spent every year to keep the planet's unwilling "tourists" busy and out of trouble.

Lucy snorted at the thought. If you wanted to keep someone from causing trouble, you should just kill them, easy as that. That was one of the many lessons the Master had taught her- usually through demonstration- during the Year That Never Was.

She continued moving through the club, squinting her eyes in order to better see through the dimmed lighting and smoked-filled air. She wasn't looking for anyone in particular, but she needed to find someone to keep the Freak and his little team busy for her.

When she had reached her hotel room in downtown Cardiff, a second hologram of her (temporarily) late husband had appeared from the ring. It had told her that the strongest concentration of Rift energy in the city was near the Roald Dahl Plass. Unfortunately, the recording had told her, this was also one of the entrances to Torchwood Three.

So, if she was going to bring back the man (gender-wise, if not technically by species) that she loved, she would have to distract Captain Harkness and his friends long enough to get the ring in position.

With these thoughts in mind, Lucy continued to search the room for a suitable pawn… er, decoy. Finally, she spotted something on the other side of the dance floor, and stopped in surprise. She seen some weird things since Harry had chosen her, and she thought she'd seen it all.

But a giant blowfish in a cheap Armani suit snorting cocaine just took the cake, as the Americans would say.

Shaking off her shock, Lucy made her way across the room until she was standing at the table currently occupied by the blowfish. After a few moments, he looked up at her, and cocked her head to the side. "Can I help you?" he asked in a nasally voice.

"Yes," Lucy said, as she took a seat. "I have a proposition for you."

"Oh, really?" the blowfish asked as he leaned towards her. "And what kind of 'proposition' do you have, blondie?"

Lucy leaned forward, steeping her fingers together as she stared the alien in the eyes. "I need someone to distract Torchwood for me while I take care of some personal business here in Cardiff. And you seem like just the right man- person, I should say- to do so."

The blowfish snorted. "Why should I put my life on the line dealing with Torchwood while you handle your 'personal business'? It hardly seems very beneficial for me."

Lucy simply smiled and reached into her pocket. The blowfish tensed, but then relaxed as she pulled out a large stack of bills. Placing it on the table and sliding it toward the alien druggie, the former First Lady of Great Britain winked. "Perhaps this will persuade you?" She said as she leaned back in her chair.

The blowfish stayed silent for a few moments, glancing back and forth between Lucy and the money. Finally, he grabbed the money and stuffed it in his pocket. "Well, I suppose it'll be good for a laugh," he said as he stood up. "Good," Lucy said as she also stood, "get right on it."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Several nights later, Lucy stood in Roald Dahl Plass. A few hours earlier, the blowfish had contacted her, saying that he was leading Torchwood on a wild chase through the streets of Cardiff. Taking advantage of the situation, she had quickly made her way to Torchwood's primary entrance.

Now she stood next to the fountain directly over the Hub. Quickly glancing around to make sure she was alone, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the ring, which was already starting to glow with Rift energy.

Once again making sure she was alone, she dropped the ring into the fountain, hoping no one would notice it while it recharged.

Lucy quickly turned on her heel and made her way back to her rented car. A few more days, that was all she needed. A few more days and Harry would be hers again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: Well, there's chapter two. Hope you all liked it. I'll have chapter three up soon, but I have other fics to work on, so that might slow things down.**

**In the meanwhile, read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this up, but I've also been working on my parody of 'Young Frankenstein: The Musical.' Plus, I also had jury duty this week, so I haven't had the time/energy to write. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: See the previous chapters.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_One week later…_

Lucy lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling of her hotel room. The news was on, but Lucy barely noticed it (something about efforts to repair damages from the 'terrorist' bombings and attack on the military base outside the city earlier that day), as she was too busy going over the events of that day on the _Valiant_ for the trillionth time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

_Lucy stood on the upper level of the _Valiant's _conference room, staring out the window where just moments ago, she had seen hundreds of the Toclafane spheres- she couldn't think of them as humans- had vanished as the paradox machine was destroyed. She could hear the Doctor behind her, explaining to Jones and her family how being at 'the eye of the storm' had prevented them from having their memories of the last year erased. Suddenly, there was a commotion, and she turned around in time to see the Freak stopping the Master from escaping out the conference room door. She watched as he and the rest the Doctor's allies discussed what to do with the renegade Time Lord._

_Her eyes had widened when the Doctor stated that he would imprison the Master forever on the TARDIS. Her gaze had quickly turned until it locked with Harry's. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He had told her time and again of his hatred for the Doctor- once, he had said that if she were to look up a picture of rivalry in the dictionary, she'd find a picture of those two. She knew, beyond the shadow of a doubt, that Harry would __**never**__ accept being the Doctor's prisoner, and there was no bloody way she was going to let it happen._

_She quickly reached down and grabbed a gun that had been discarded during the earlier melee aboard the flying battleship. She hesitated for a moment, but she knew she had no choice as she brought the gun to bear, mouthed a silent apology to Harry, and pulled the trigger._

_She barely registered the gunshot as she watched the Master crumple in a heap in the Doctor's arms. She almost didn't notice the shocked looks on everyone's faces as they turned from the dying Time Lord to her (some of them seemed to have forgotten she was there altogether), as one of the soldiers who'd turned against her husband grabbed the gun out of her hands. All she could see and hear was the one she loved more than anything else dying in his worst enemy's arms…_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy wiped tears out of her eyes as she fought against the memories. What choice did she have, God damn it!? If the Doctor had taken Harry prisoner on the TARDIS, she never would have seen him again, and after all the time he spent telling her, again and again, to get her hands on his ring incase of the worst case scenario, she knew that somehow, it would bring him back.

So, after UNIT let her go- they assumed she'd killed the Master out of revenge, not mercy- she had followed the Doctor via a microscopic tracking device she had dropped into one of his infinitely large pockets. She had watched as he burned his fellow Gallifreyan's remains upon a pyre, and eventually just walk away. Then, she had quickly grabbed the ring off of her husband's corpse and made her way back to London.

Now, a week after arriving in Cardiff and fulfilling the instruction in the ring's hologram to the letter, she lay on a bed in a cheap hotel room, waiting for some sign that she had succeeded. But so far, nothing had happened. She let out a sigh as she rolled onto her side. She was just considering running out and getting some chips or something- anything to keep her mind otherwise occupied- when a jabbing pain suddenly struck her in her head.

She took an involuntary gasp of breath as she shot up, a hand to her throbbing forehead. Then, as quickly as it came, the pain was gone. Lucy blinked in surprise as she tried to figure out what had just happened, when she heard an all-to-familiar voice and froze on the spot. It was _Harry's_ voice.

'_Come, come, come to me,' _the Master's distinctive tone of firm command filled Lucy's head as she got to her feet, as clear to her as the drums had been to her husband. She was trying to figure out if she had finally gone mad when it hit her- the ring. It must have finally absorbed enough Rift energy to do what needed doing.

With the first smile she'd had in weeks on her face, and tears of joy in her eyes, Lucy grabbed her car keys and ran out the door towards the lift.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: And I think I'll end it right there. I know the ending is kind of abrupt, but it's the best I can do. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I've gotten finished with the second chapter of my 'Young Frankenstein' parody.**

**Until then, read & review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to get up- I haven't had much free time to write in. Hopefully, it'll be worth the wait.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy drove through the streets like a woman possessed. She nearly ran over several Council work crews who were attempting to repair the damage caused by the "suicide bombings', and knocked down a couple of street signs as she made her way back to Roald Dahl Plass.

She barely noticed.

All she really noticed- the only thing she could focus on- was the sound of the Master's voice in her head, commanding her again and again, "_Come, come, come to me._" Lucy heart pounded, and a shudder ran down her back every time that voice rang through her mind. She was so close to regaining what was most precious to her; it was only a matter of minutes, now.

Before long, she was back in the courtyard above the Torchwood Hub, and heading straight for the fountain where she had deposited the ring a week earlier. She slammed her foot down on the brake. The car screeched to a stop just a few feet away from the fountain. Lucy scrambled out of the car, not caring if the Freak or any of his teammates were watching her on their security cameras. All that mattered was the bloody ring.

Lucy paused as she stood next to the fountain. The water was bubbling, and a bright golden glow was emanating from the bottom. Taking a deep breath, Lucy plunged her hand into the water, expecting to be burned. Instead, all she felt was a slight warmth in her hand as she grasped the ring. She pulled it out, and stared at it. The power to resurrect the love of her life, in the palm of her hand.

The energy field around the ring pulsed, and Harry's voice filled her mind again. '_Get me away,_" it said, '_Get me somewhere safe._' Lucy blinked, confused. Then she took a look around her- the few people in the Plass were all staring at her from a distance, some talking on their mobiles. They were no doubt calling the police about her little drive into the area.

There was also no doubt Torchwood would intercept some of those calls. 'And I'm still over their sodding base!' Lucy snapped to herself. She couldn't very well bring Harry back to life here! The bystanders would not only recognize the former Prime Minister, they would probably be more than a little curious as to how he just appeared in the middle of Cardiff- not to mention that would definitely attract Captain Harkness' attention, and that was the last thing Lucy needed.

She quickly shoved the ring back into her pocket, jumped back into her car, and hit the gas.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lucy drove as far away from the city center as she could, as fast as she could. She drove and drove, and eventually found herself at the docks on the edge of town. Figuring this was as remote as she was going to get, Lucy stopped the car and got out. She walked towards one of the warehouses, and, finding that the door was practically falling off its hinges, walked inside.

'_Put me down,_' the Master's voice once again sounded in Lucy's mind as she walked into the large, mostly empty interior of the warehouse. A feeling of joy spread throughout Lucy's body as she took the ring out of her pocket and placed it on the floor. She then stepped back, and waited to see what happened.

For a moment nothing _did_ happen. Then, the energy field around the ring started pulsing rapidly. It floated into the air, and the energy started spreading out from it, until it formed the outline of a human being- or something humanoid, anyway- with the ring situated on the ring finger of the left hand. Bones began appearing within the field, until a full skeleton had formed. A beating sound began, so much indeed like a set of drums, as two hearts appeared within the chest cavity. From them, the entire cardiovascular system spread out, followed by the other organs, and the muscles. Just as the skin began to appear, there was a flash of light, and Lucy had to shield her eyes.

When she opened them again, she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Standing in front of her was her husband, looking exactly the same as he had that day aboard the _Valiant_. He was even wearing the same suit he had died in. He opened his eyes, and took a deep breath.

The Master had been reborn.

Tears of happiness formed in Lucy's eyes as she took a few steps forward. "H-Harry?" she asked, her voice wavering. Harry turned to look at her, and a smile formed on his face. "Hello, Lucy," he said simply, as if he hadn't just come back from the dead. Lucy let out a cry of joy as she knocked the resurrected Time Lord over in her rush to embrace him.

The Master let out a grunt as his wife knocked him over, but happily returned the hug. "I missed you," Lucy sobbed into his shoulder. "It's alright," her husband said, taking her chin into his hand, and tilting her head up so he could look her in the eye. "I'm back, and here to stay." Lucy smiled at him, and pressed her lips against Harry's.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

At the other end of the warehouse, a pair of eyes watched the reunited couple. A pair of eyes that didn't belong to anything human, or anything from Earth, for that matter. It had sensed massive amounts of Rift energy, and had come to investigate. It didn't understand how a couple of ordinary looking humans were giving off that much power, nor did it care. All it did care about was that there was fresh meat just standing there, right in front of it.

The Weevil let out a small growl of anticipation as it sent a empathic message to its pack mates further back in the warehouse- it was time for the hunt to begin.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**A/N: Okay… I'm getting flamed, aren't I? I can't write romance to save my life. Well, only a couple of chapters left. Hopefully they'll be better than this one.**

**Read and review!**


End file.
